Management of bacteria, liquids, fats and other waste during the preparation and handling of foods is of concern in food handling areas. Typically, such areas include the kitchen, although modern lifestyles include out-of-home occasions such as social and recreational gatherings where food is prepared, transported and/or served outside of the kitchen. Foods of particular concern from the standpoint of possibility of food-borne illness are fish, fowl and ground meats; although all foods present some degree of risk. Current media articles discuss the fact that the common cutting boards used in the preparation of foods are a source of food contamination. Other commonly used food preparation surfaces, such as countertops, also present some risk. Specifically, it has been found that bacteria can become entrapped in surface imperfections of the cutting surface, resulting in a surface that is difficult, if not impossible, to clean and/or sterilize. The cutting surface thus becomes capable of transferring bacteria to other foods, which provides a favorable media for pathogens to proliferate, resulting in an increased potential for food-borne illness, particularly when contact is had with high-risk foods. In fact, some foods considered to be pathogenically low-risk, such as fresh fruits and vegetables can become contaminated, waiting for the right environment for the bacteria to proliferate.
Another issue with cutting boards is the transfer of juices from the cutting board to other surfaces in the kitchen due to the fact that the cutting board is normally not designed to capture and contain juices during the cutting operation and thereafter through final disposal. In addition to the inconvenience of having to clean the countertop or other surface(s) exposed to the juices, a possibility exists that other food items placed on such surface(s) may be cross-contaminated.
Products are in the marketplace today that attempt to address issues of liquid, fat, and bacteria management during cutting and general food preparation. However, these products fall short of optimum in one way or another. Specifically, they do not absorb, are not cut resistant, and/or fail to provide an effective bacteria barrier between the food being handled and the work surface. Also, bacteria are retained which can cause contamination during subsequent use.
In addition to the foregoing, most, if not all, food preparation surfaces lack one or more of the following attributes:                1. a single use, disposable cutting surface that is virtually cut resistant and also entraps and holds waste and bacteria;        2. a food preparation surface which prevents food movement during cutting;        3. a food preparation surface which prevents and/or selectively manages movement thereof on the counter top during cutting;        4. a single-use food preparation surface which is easily disposed of while securely containing contaminants; and        5. a single-use cutting surface that lays flat during use.        
Coggins U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,945 discloses a disposable sheet that may be used in food service applications to prevent the cross-contamination of foods and eliminate the need for time-consuming clean-ups. The sheet comprises a porous layer that allows materials such as oil or flour to pass through, an absorbent layer that holds the materials passing through the porous layer, and a barrier layer that ensures that the materials do not contaminate a food preparation surface. The sheet has multiple uses such as for rolling dough, absorbing excess moisture, making sandwiches, cutting breads and condiments, and drawing excess oil away from fried items. The disposable sheet is only disclosed for use with items that do not require aggressive cutting, and hence, is not adapted for use with items that require substantial cutting pressures, such as meats and hard vegetables.
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,717 discloses a flexible preparation and transfer sheet. The sheet comprises a homogeneous structure of polypropylene, with a thickness in a range between 0.010 to 0.030 inch. The sheet may be flexed about a longitudinal centerline whereupon the sheet material develops a cantilever beam strength sufficient to transport food articles after preparation to an appropriate container.
Wu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,524 discloses a polymeric film having increased cut resistance. The film comprises a polymeric matrix having a plurality of cut resistance fibers dispersed therein. The film is preferably made into medical or industrial gloves.
Otten et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,232 discloses an absorbent and cut-resistant sheet having a cut-resistant material with a plurality of openings, and an absorbent material attached to the cut-resistant material. A liquid impervious backing layer is preferably attached to the absorbent material to resist the escape of fluid from the absorbent material.
PCT published application number WO 00/29209 discloses a flexible mat for absorbing liquids on floors or other surfaces. The mat includes a waterproof backing layer and a foam sheet formed by polymerization of a water-in-oil emulsion. The mat can optionally include a liquid pervious sheet and a non-skid material.